Disfrutalo
by Kentauride Jay
Summary: One-Shot: ¿Por qué no podía resistirlo?... "¿Cómo logras que caiga rendida ante ti cada vez?"... Una emoción predominante sobre todas las demás que luchaban por salir a flote... Era lo mismo que sentía cada vez... "Sólo déjame disfrutarlo..."


**Disclaimer: **Si yo tuviera algún derecho de autor sobre estos personajes, ustedes no estarían leyendo esto.

**N/A: **Este nuevo invento esta creado como compañía para "Dilo", pero no es una secuela estrictamente hablando. Tengo algo en mente con estas dos historias, ya verán. A las que apoyaron mi pequeña aventura, muchas gracias. Por ustedes me he atrevido a publicar nuevamente.

Ahora quise escribir las dos escenas entre mezcladas, una en letras normales, la otra en cursivas. Díganme si se entendió bien y corrijanme todo lo que esté mal, por favor.

...A las lectoras de El Corazon de Cosmos, me retrasé un poco con la actualización por escribir esto, espero que les guste y no se enojen, ya casi está listo el próximo capítulo.

**-**

** -**

**Disfrútalo**

**-----**

**---**

Abrió los ojos, la luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, algunos rayos ya calentaban la habitación. Debía ser un día muy caliente, su habitación no estaba tan fría como de costumbre. Acostada sobre su lado derecho, intentó moverse, cambiar de posición. Fue entonces cuando notó que no estaba sola. Un brazo se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura y la inconfundible sensación de la respiración ajena era perceptible sobre su cuello.

"_Espera." Le intentaba decir, "Aquí no."_

"_¿Y entonces dónde? ¿Cuándo?" Le respondió él, mientras la subía al mostrador a sus espaldas en un rápido movimiento._

El brazo que se aferraba a su cintura tuvo un ligero movimiento, tan leve que ella lo notó sólo por su cercanía. Su sorpresa se manifestó en forma de suspiro.

_Un gemido escapó sus labios al sentirlo contra su cuerpo. Sus manos recorriendo sus piernas, cada vez más hacia el norte. Maldita decisión de haber usado faldas en el día de hoy. "Trata de ser silenciosa, nos van a oír."_

"_No se si pueda." Fue la respuesta sin aliento de ella._

Sintió que la persona a sus espaldas se movía, aun entre sueños, y se preguntó a si misma ¿cómo habían llegado hasta aquí desde la cocina? ¿Qué había pasado con las amigas que esperaban en alguna parte de la casa?

_Sus manos recorrían la espalda desnuda de él. Delineando cada músculo con sus dedos. Él recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus labios, parecía tratar de memorizar su figura. Eso era ridículo. Ya la conocía por completo._

¿Cómo había dejado que esto sucediera nuevamente? ¿Por qué era tan débil cuando de él se trataba? ¿Por qué no podía resistirlo?

_Sus manos alcanzaron la parte baja de su espalda, envolviéndola en sus brazos la levantó de la cama, su espalda arqueada casi por completo. Sus piernas entrelazadas sobre el colchón. _

Mientras ella debatía consigo misma su debilidad de carácter, el hombre que la abrazaba despertó. Estaba tan distraída, que esta vez no notó el leve movimiento de la mano sobre su abdomen.

_Sus labios se apoderaron de su pecho. Causando sensaciones en todo su cuerpo, que solo él podía lograr. Estaba bajo su poder, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Y él lo sabía._

"Deja de preocuparte tanto." Lo escuchó decir, "Solo disfrútalo, es lo que trato de hacer yo."

"No puedo evitarlo." Respondió ella, mientras un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estomago al sentir como sus caricias alcanzaban su pecho. Una emoción predominante sobre todas las demás que luchaban por salir a flote.

"_¿Cómo lo haces?" Logró susurrar entre suspiros, "¿Cómo logras que caiga rendida ante ti cada vez?" No sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas para hablar en este momento, pero debía preguntar. Tenía que saberlo._

"_No lo sé. Pero puedo decirte que es el mismo efecto que tienes tú sobre mi." Fue la respuesta, aún sin dejarla descansar de las sensaciones que le brindaba._

Era culpa, ya lo conocía bien. Era lo mismo que sentía cada vez que despertaba entre sus brazos. Cada vez que despertaba desnuda entre sus brazos.

"Tienes que hacerlo." Lo escuchó hablar una vez más. Sintió que su agarre cambiaba de posición y se vio a si misma siendo volteada y quedando frente a frente con el causante de sus pesares. Con el causante de sus placeres. "Tenemos que aprovechar estos escasos momentos a solas. Lejos de la mirada juzgante de tus amigas." Le decía mientras dibujaba círculos hipnotizantes sobre su espalda. "Lejos de las bromas de mis hermanos." Y la miraba con esos ojos azules, con esa mirada tan profunda que la hacía perderse cada vez que se dejaba atraer hacia ella. "Lejos de él."

"Lejos de él." Musitó ella.

"_¿Por qué no pude conocerte antes que él?" Susurró en su oído, sin detener el movimiento de su cuerpo._

"_No… hables… por… favor." Le rogó ella, no podía permitir que se distrajera ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca._

"_Tus deseos son ordenes, Bombón." Fue la respuesta que recibió, al momento que aceleraba el ritmo y la llevaba a la cima de la manera que solo él sabía hacerlo._

"Estoy dispuesto a seguir esperando." Su voz la sacó de sus recuerdos. "Por ahora me conformo con saber que sueñas conmigo."

"Sueño contigo." Repitió ella casi en trance.

"Solo déjame disfrutarlo, antes que despiertes." Imploro él.

"¿Antes que despierte?" Pregunto ella confundida.

"¡Despierta!" Una tercera voz gritó, "¡Usagi!"

Abrió los ojos, no recordaba haberlos cerrado. Sintió que algo tocaba su brazo. No estaba en su habitación, y definitivamente no se encontraba entre los brazos de él. "Estoy bien." Le aseguro a sus amigas, al notar las miradas preocupadas sobre ella. "No se preocupen."

"Has estado durmiendo mucho últimamente. Mas de lo normal, lo que ya es bastante para cualquier ser humano." Le comentó Rei, su mirada indicaba sospechas. Algo no andaba bien.

"Y cada vez es mas difícil despertarte cuando te duermes fuera de hora." Agregó Makoto, preocupada.

"Es como si no quisieras despertar." Concluyó Amy.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió todo. Había sido un sueño. El tercer sueño para ser exactos, pero quien estaba contando. Cada vez eran más claros. Más detallados. Más reales. A este paso, alguien se daría cuenta pronto, si no es que ya lo habían hecho. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

"Déjenla en paz, chicas. Dejen que disfrute sus sueños amorosos." Intervino Minako, su tono pícaro como siempre. Al mirarla le picó un ojo en señal de complicidad. No sabía que pensar, era poco probable que supiera lo que había estado soñando. Más sin embargo, por la forma en que la estaba mirando, parecería que estaba completamente informada.

Dirigiéndose a la ventana, miró al cielo. Solo tardó unos segundos en encontrar lo que buscaba. Justo como esperaba, ahí estaba su estrella. La misma estrella que veía cada vez que soñaba con él. La misma que parecía brillar solo para ella. La misma que titilaba al ritmo de su corazón.


End file.
